sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Bigfoot
| writer = Bob Barlen Cal Brunker | screenplay = Bob Barlen Cal Brunker | starring = | music = Christopher Willis Puggy | cinematography = | studio = | distributor = StudioCanal (France) | released = }} | runtime = 92 minutes | country = Belgium France | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $40.7 million }}The Son of Bigfoot (also released internationally in English as Bigfoot Junior) is a Belgian-French computer-animated comedy-drama film. It is directed by Ben Stassen and Jeremy Degruson. Upon release, the film received positive reviews from critics and grossed $50 million worldwide against its $20 million budget. As of March 2018, the film had topped 8 million admissions worldwide. The film was released on DVD on May 1, 2018, in the United States. A sequel titled Bigfoot Superstar will be released in 2020. Plot HairCo. is a megacorporation run by Wallace Eastman that specializes in improving people's hair. His helicopter chases after a scientist named Dr. Harrison who escapes by jumping into a river. Years later, a young boy named Adam Harrison, son of Dr. Harrison, lives out his life being harassed by the local bullies and being the mutual crush of a kindhearted girl named Eva. After discovering not only the fact that his father is alive, but also his current location from a box his mother Shelly had kept hidden, Adam sets out on an epic and daring quest to uncover the mystery behind his long-lost dad, only to find out that he is none other than the legendary Bigfoot. He has been hiding deep in the forest for years to protect himself and his family from Eastman who is eager to run scientific experiments with his special DNA. As father and son start making up for lost time after Adam's initial disbelief, the boy quickly discovers that he too is gifted with superpowers that are similar to his dad like having large feet (as expected from a Bigfoot), supersonic hearing, running at incredible speeds, and speaking to animals like Tina the Red Squirrel, Trapper the Raccoon, his wife Weecha, Wilbur the Kodiak Bear, and Steve the Woodpecker. But little do they know, Eastman is on their tail as Adam's traces have led them to Bigfoot. In order to draw out Adam, Eastman arranges for his mother Shelly's car to be intercepted by his men. After Adam is apprehended, he is unknowingly overheard on where his father lives. This leads to a chase, a forest fire and ends with Bigfoot getting captured. Eastman and his scientist Dr. Billingsley begin their experiment on Bigfoot who they remember in his human disguise of Dr. Harrison. The hair sample is tested on Dr. Billingsley's usual intern who recurring asks Dr. Billingsley to sign his volunteer paper. With help from the animals, Adam rescues his father which leads to the HairCo. facility being destroyed. Before Eastman can take action on Adam and Bigfoot, he is tranquilized by Shelly as Bigfoot states that he is done with hiding. Dr. Billingsley crawls out of the wreckage as his intern tries to get him to sign his volunteer paper (a running gag through most of the film). At the end, Bigfoot has come back home and the animals have taken to living with the family. A magazine cover shows that Wallace Eastman has been arrested for his illegal activities. On his way to school, Adam's bullies attempt to haze him again but having gone on his journey, Adam calmly tells them that he's finally had enough and kindly asks to be left alone. When they refuse to comply, Adam summons his animal buddies who scare them into leaving him alone while secretly dismantling their bikes and skateboard to make them crash to further punish them for their previous harassing of Adam which the latter sees and laughs at. Adam dismisses his friends as Eva spots the scene and asks about it, Adam asks if she would walk with him to school and she agrees while he begins to explain his life to her. Cast * Pappy Faulkner as Adam Harrison * Christopher L. Parson as Bigfoot/Dr. Harrison, Guard at Desk * Terrence Stone as Wallace Eastman * Marieve Herington as Shelly Harrison * Sandy Fox as Tina the Red Squirrel * Joe Ochman as Trapper the Raccoon, Tom * Laila Berzins as Weecha the Raccoon, 911 Operator * Michael Sorich as Wilbur the Kodiak Bear * Joe J. Thomas as Steve the European Green Woodpecker * Shylo Summer as Eva * Cinda Adams as Secretary, Waitress * John Allsop as Agent #2 * George Babbit as Truck Driver * Tom Blank as Mr. Blakestone * Barry D. Buckner as Garcia * Joey Camen as Principal Jones * Mari Devon as Female Reporter, Mildred * Jeff Doucette as Fat Dan, Tim, Tech Support Operator * David Epstein as Charlie * James Frederick as Gate Guard * Victor Friedland as Prison Guard * Grant George as Road Block Agent, Forensic Expert * Kyle Hebert as Simpson * Brody Hessin as Intern * Steve Kramer as President * Lex Lang as Japanese Man #3 * Yuri Lowenthal as Tony, Japanese Man #2 * Nicholas Marj as Dale * Domonic Paris as Guard Commander * Tara Platt as Katrina * Roger Craig Smith as White Rabbit * Kirk Thornton as Japanese Man #1 * Victor Weaver as Secret Service Agent, Guard #2 * Johnny Wesley as Dr. Billingsley Crew * Domonic Paris - Voice Director Sequel Ben Stassen announced that a sequel is in the works under the title Bigfoot Superstar, due out in the summer of 2020, which will take places some years after the first movie. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 75% based on 20 reviews, with an average rating of 5.6/10. References External links * *http://www.nwave.com/bigfoot-junior-is-here/ *http://noahicegem.blogspot.co.za/2017/08/forget-gold-bigfoot-movie-earned.html?m=1 Category:2017 films Category:2017 3D films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:Belgian animated films Category:Belgian films Category:Animated films about bears Category:Animated films about squirrels Category:Animated films about birds Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Ben Stassen Category:Films about raccoons Category:Yeti in fiction Category:Bigfoot films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Film scores by Christopher Willis